


don't know what to do

by jinhyuqs



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhyuqs/pseuds/jinhyuqs
Summary: Jinwoo is sick, Wooseok is not home, Yohan is panicking, and Jinhyuk is trying his best. Literally.





	don't know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this work is inspired by [kuroshironimu's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080475) masterpiece!
> 
> just in case: yohan is 10 and jinwoo is 7 here. so moving on-i just miss them.

Little Yohan ran to Jinhyuk’s workroom, biting his lips and breath ragged. He was just waking up from his nap when he heard Jinwoo mumbling loudly in his sleep beside of him, which was kind of unusual. So he moved closer, taking a closer look to the younger brother. Jinwoo’s lips was half open, sweats running down near his eyebrows. Yohan realized Jinwoo shouldn’t be _sweating_ when their room was cold enough, so he crawled down the bed and of course he could only think of his—

“Papa.”

Jinhyuk was working on a report on his computer when Yohan climbed his lap abruptly.

“Hey, bud,” Jinhyuk answered, mindlessly sliding one arm on Yohan’s waist while the other one was still on the desk in front of him. Fingers hitting the keyboard furiously and eyes still on the screen.

“I think there’s something wrong with Jinwoo.”

Jinhyuk didn’t even pay any attention.

“Okay. Wait a minute while I finish this.”

“O… kay,” Yohan answered, doubtful. “But like, he’s talking in his sleep. Which is very weird, he never do that before.”

“Yes. Maybe….” Jinhyuk squinted at something on the screen before continuing. “Maybe he’s just tired. Even Papa do that sometimes.”

“Oh, I see,” nodding, Yohan laid his cheeks on Jinhyuk’s shoulder. “And he’s also sweating, Papa. Isn’t it weird? Why is he sweating? It’s _cold_!”

“Wait,” Jinhyuk stopped typing, looking at Yohan with creased forehead. “He’s sweating? Are you sure the air conditioner is on?”

“Yes! I’m sure—”

Yohan didn’t even manage to finish his sentence before Jinhyuk lifted him, walking fastly upstairs with Yohan clinging on him.

“Did you check if he’s hot all over?” Jinhyuk asked when they reached the second floor, opening Yohan’s and Jinwoo’s room door. 

“N-no…. I didn’t, I don’t know what to do so I went to you, Pa,” Yohan gulped, face turned worried when Jinhyuk carefully opened Jinwoo’s blanket and moved the said boy to his lap. 

“It’s okay. You did great. Thank you, bud,” Jinhyuk replied, throwing a small smile to Yohan’s direction. 

“I-is Jinwoo okay?”

“He’s going to be just fine, don’t worry your cute little head,” hand ruffling Yohan’s head, Jinhyuk pointed the door. “Can you take my phone please? Call Daddy and tell him Jinwoo is sick, and we’re going to the hospital, yeah?” 

“Okay, I can do that!”

When Yohan left, Jinhyuk let out a shaky sigh. Jinwoo’s fever was quiet high, judging by the burning feeling on his palm when he put it on his forehead. Furthermore, he never really deals with an ill human being before. Yohan and Jinwoo rarely get sick, or when they do Wooseok was the one that was with them. Not that Jinhyuk doesn’t know what to do, he was just, not sure what to do _the moment he know_ that his son is sick. Wooseok usually just orders him around, telling him to get this and that. Because 1) Jinhyuk gets panic so easily and 2) When he’s panicking he can’t really think straight. It was a miracle he didn’t get a mental breakdown right on the spot earlier the moment he saw Jinwoo’s pale face. 

They got into the car less than ten minutes after. Jinhyuk driving with Yoohan and Jinwoo on the back, Jinwoo’s head resting on the older boy’s lap. Yohan was still trying to call Wooseok when finally he picked up the phone after the 3rd ring. 

“Daddy?”

_“Yohanie? Why are you—”_

“We’re going to the hospital near Papa’s workplace, can you come as soon as possible, Dad?” said Yohan. “Jinwoo fainted!” he continued, screaming. 

Jinhyuk shushed him from the front, but then raised his voice when he realized what was Yohan saying. “Yoha—he _did not_ faint!”

“But Papa, you called him and he didn’t wake up!” Yohan argued, putting the call on speaker.

Jinhyuk sighed, rubbing his face. “Jinwoo’s just very tired, okay? He didn’t—"

_“Can someone tell me what exactly happened, please? And I’m on my way,”_ Wooseok interjected, sounding frustrated. _“Is Jinwoo sick? Are you guys near the hospital already?”_

“Yes, we’re almost there,” Jinhyuk answered, taking the phone from Yohan and turning off the speaker mode. “I’ll tell you about it later, I just… I think it’s just a fever. I mean—it’s not a _just_ , he’s still sick, for God’s sake! What I mean is like I could’ve take care of him myself but I don’t know what to do so I—"

_“Jinhyuk, calm down, please….”_

“Okay, okay. I’m calm. Sorry,” Jinhyuk breathed deeply, glancing towards the rear-view mirror to see Yohan patting Jinwoo’s head softly.

_“Don’t be sorry. I’ll meet you at the hospital, okay?”_

“Okay.”

_“Drive safe, love.”_

“You too. Love you, bye.”

\--

After approximately half an hour later, with Jinwoo being injected and Yohan sleeping on the couch near the window, Jinhyuk was going out of the room to grab a cup of coffee from the vending machine near the lobby when he saw Wooseok running down the hall.

“Hyuk!” Wooseok stopped right in front of him, almost fall if Jinhyuk didn’t hold his arm. 

“Hey, why are you running?” Jinhyuk frowned, telling him to sit down on the chairs lined in front of the room. “Breath.”

“I’m worried. Is Jinwoo okay? Are you okay?” asked Wooseok, looking through the small glass on the door. The corners of his lips turned down at the view of his children sleeping. Jinwoo with his bangs plastered on his forehead, and Yohan who was shifting every then and now, probably because he was feeling uncomfortable with the couch doesn’t feel as soft as his own bed at home. “Oh dear.”

Wooseok then sat on the chair, pulling Jinhyuk to sit beside him as well.

“He’s okay, doctor told me it’s a good thing that I took him here immediately because I don’t know what to do,” Jinhyuk answered, looking at Wooseok while chewing at his lips. “Why are you asking if _I’m_ okay, though?”

Wooseok huffed a breath, running a hand through Jinhyuk’s hair lightly. “You sounded so out of it.”

“I told you already, I’m… suck at this. I just—"

“You’re not,” Wooseok held his face between his palms. “Why do you keep saying that you suck at this? You’re not. We’re learning together. You don’t have to know everything, so do I.”

“Seok—”

“No, listen to me!”

Jinhyuk let out a small smile at the sight of the man in front of him getting angry ( _and_ being cute at the same time, not fair). “Okay.”

“We’re not perfect, that’s why there’s both of us, to complete each other. To make a perfect pair. You’re a great dad, not perfect, but a great one nonetheless. The kids are lucky to have you.”

To say that Jinhyuk was flustered is an understatement. More than that, he felt like he was being reminded once again how much he cherish his little family, and how it was enough to cover his flaws as a father figure.

“They’re lucky to have you too,” Jinhyuk murmured in the end. 

“I know,” Wooseok clicked his tongue. Arms moving to Jinhyuk’s waist. “I’m the coolest dad ever.”

“Cooler than me?” Jinhyuk chuckled, right arm went around Wooseok’s thin shoulder.

“Depends on what aspect.”

“You’ll probably win in any aspect, though.”

Before Wooseok could answer, the door suddenly burst open. Revealing Yohan with only one foot using sandal. “Papa—Dad! Jinwoo is awake!”

The parents stood up in a matter of seconds, rushing inside the room. Jinwoo was awake, eyes wide open, but he didn’t move an inch. He only mustered a light smile at Jinhyuk, who asked him immediately if he was hurting anywhere. Wooseok and Yohan stood beside the other side of the bed, hands caressing the youngest hand.

“Are you sure you’re okay? It doesn’t hurt anywhere? Do you need anything?”

“Papa, I’m okay, 100%,” Jinwoo croaked, turning his head to Wooseok. “But I think I need a glass of water, please?”

“I’ll get it.”

“No! I’m on it!” Jinhyuk pulled on Wooseok’s hand instantly, preventing him to go.

Wooseok let out an amused smile at the sight of his husband taking care of his son diligently, moving here and there to take get what Jinwoo said he needed and even cleaned up the room that was kind of messy with Yohan’s things scattered everywhere (with the help of him and the owner of the things himself, of course). The moment Jinwoo fell asleep again, now with damp pyjama changed to a new one and his older brother managed to squeeze himself on the small bed, Jinhyuk and Wooseok sat on the empty sofa. 

Wooseok was laying down with his head on Jinhyuk’s lap, their attention on the television that was on the other side of the room. He was on verge on falling asleep if a soft voice from the bed didn’t interrupt him.

“Papa?”

Jinwoo raised his head so he can look at Jinhyuk properly. Jinhyuk lowered the television volume before responding, raising his eyebrows and smiling a little bit. 

“Yes, bud? Do you need any—”

“No, I just want to say thank you….”

Jinhyuk blinked, smile gone. “W-what for?”

“For taking me to the hospital… and taking care of me,” Jinwoo mumbled the last part, embarrassment flooding in.

“Oh,” shocked, and trying to regain his composure, Jinhyuk cleared his throat. Fingers that were once playing with the root of Wooseok’s hair stilled. 

“You’re welcome, bud.”

“He’s the best Papa in the world, isn’t he, Jinwoo?” Wooseok chimed in, tickling Jinhyuk’s chin. Jinhyuk dodged him under his breath.

“Yes, he is!” Jinwoo agreed, cheerfully now. Laying his head back to the pillow. “Thank you, Best Papa in The World.”

Then it’s quiet again, the only sounds that can be heard in the room were Yohan’s snore and the television. Jinhyuk kept petting Wooseok’s head, thinking Wooseok was already fall asleep but then he yawned and turned his head to his direction when Jinhyuk turned off the television.

“I thought you’re sleeping already?” Jinhyuk said, putting the remote tv on the empty space left on the sofa.

“No,” Wooseok then sat up properly, stretching his arm before leaned into Jinhyuk’s space. “So, Best Papa in The World?” 

Jinhyuk grinned. “You said it yourself.”

“Hm, I think I’m okay with giving away that title,” Wooseok shrugged his shoulder, smiling cheekily. 

“I’m still The Coolest Dad in The World anyway.”

Jinhyuk couldn’t help but laugh, giving Wooseok’s forehead a gentle kiss.

“Yeah, yeah. Best Husband in The World, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you just read my first ever fic on ao3 hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ggukhyung)!


End file.
